Mother's Fear, Wife's Relief
by Embris
Summary: Osmosis Jones fiction. The sequel to my story T.J. What if Embris wasn't actually there?
1. Was not there

Mother's Fear, Wife's Relief  
an Osmosis Jones fanfiction by Embris  
  
This is the sequel to my earlier fiction, T.J. Please read it before you read this. Just go to my profile and click on the link. Thank you for taking the time!  
  
As always, Osmosis Jones, Leah Estrogen, Drix, Thrax, and any other related characters belong to Warner Bros. Entertainment. However, I claim EXCLUSIVE use of my characters Embris, T.J., and Michael Jones. You people who have permission to use them know who you are. Please contact me at makuri46@hotmail.com to use my characters, but you know, it's so much cooler to make your own!   
  
THIS FICTION WAS CREATED TO ENTERTAIN MYSELF AND A FEW FRIENDS. IT MAKES NO MONEY FOR THE AUTHOR, NOR WILL IT EVER EARN ANY MONEY FOR THE AUTHOR. IT IS ONLY FOR FUN!!! IF ANY COPYRIGHTS ARE INFRINGED, IT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL. THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN!!!  
  
On to the story!!! Please R&R!  
  
******************************  
  
T.J. held Michael tightly in his arms, defying Osmosis and fighting his virus instincts. The young cell was his, for now, to hold, to love. That feeling was enough to overcome the urge to kill every cell he saw.  
  
He glared, his eye twitching and his body nearly convulsing...then he looked down at Michael's innocent, unafraid face. He kissed her, with a kiss so full of everything he felt...he knew that she felt the same.  
  
"Let go of her," her father growled between gritted teeth. T.J. looked up, unblinking. He did not let go.  
  
Leah put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Ozzy..."  
  
"Daddy, it's ok...," Michael said pleadingly, trying to make him understand.  
  
T.J. jumped suddenly. He looked at the Joneses' window in shock and let go of Michael. "Mom!" He staggered toward the window and doubled over, crying.   
  
Michael looked at him, not knowing what to think. "T.J.," she whispered unsurely. What is he doing? she thought.  
  
T.J. almost fell backwards. He looked at the air in front of him and mumbled, "I won't, mom. I won't. I love Michael. And you know Jones was just trying to save the body."  
  
Michael stared at him. He loved her? But what is he trying to prove? Was this some kind of...virus love ritual?  
  
T.J. suddenly charged at the three cells there with him. Osmosis braced himself and rushed to protect his wife and daughter.   
  
But before he reached them, he was down on the floor in a fetal position, screaming in a rage of tears.  
  
"No! Mom! No!" He struggled with an imaginary person, crying. His words were hard to understand. "Mom, don't! I know you miss Thrax but killing Jones won't bring him back! It won't! You know you don't like killing! You never wanted him to leave in the first place! You told me that!"  
  
Jones had no idea what the hell was going on but he wasn't taking any chances. He flew to the other side of the room and picked up his gun. He aimed it at the writhing virus on the floor.  
  
Michael screamed. "Daddy, NO!!!"   
  
Osmosis fired the gun and hit T.J. right in his chest. The virus fell back with a painful yell. He rolled to his side. "Mom!!! Mom! Mom! Please, oh no, Mom!" He held his chest and rolled to his back, tears staining his cheeks.  
  
"T.J.!!!" Michael cried, soaring to his side. She took his hand.  
  
"Mi...chael...," gasped T.J., looking up at her. "Don't blame...your dad...he was only...saving...Frank..." His eyes rolled back into his head and his body fell limp.  
  
"T.J.? T.J.!!!!" Michael screamed, blinded by her tears.   
  
******************  
  
So, you like it so far? You do? Yay! In case you didn't catch it, there is a factor in this ending that wasn't revealed in the first story...Embris was not really there! T.J. was hallucenating. Why was he hallucenating? Because he's nuts and he's plagued by frequent hallucenations, that's why. That's what happens when you are trained your whole life to kill to avenge your father. Didn't you know that? Well now you do. 


	2. Reunite

-Part 2-  
  
Embris felt a pain in her stomach, a gut feeling that mothers get when their children are in danger. She flinched and gritted her teeth, hoping against the worst. She jumped up from the floor and donned her cloak, then rushed out of the old building. She was heading for Frank.  
  
************  
  
Her black cloak enveloped her completely. Her femennine figure slunk past Saliva Patrol without detection, and soared unfound down the windpipe.  
  
She stood looking over the city, not sure where to start looking. What if T.J. was heading back to Shane? What would he do if he found her gone? She hid behind a bit of bone marrow and found her way to the ingrown toenail.  
  
She creeped into Big Toe's garage. She saw a green and black stomach virus and rushed up to him without a sound. She held him by his collar and growled. "What do you know about La Muerte Roja?!"  
  
The stomach virus let out a frightened "meep" and looked at her scaredly. "Man, another one o' you? What I ever do ta deserve dis?"  
  
Her eyes bulged. "What?! Another...that means you've seen my T.J.!!! Where is he? Answer!" She punched him and looked down at him menacingly.  
  
He coughed and gagged. "I don't know!" he gasped. "Last time I saw 'em 'e was goin' downtown! Ya know, da windpipe! Said 'e wuz gonna take dat Jones guy down!"  
  
"Jones...," she mumbled. "Jones!" she screamed. She looked at the stomach virus. "You did not see me. Got that?!" She kicked him until he finally was able to breathe out a "yes".  
  
She ran out, heading for the windpipe. She got to a place where she could see the whole city and peered worriedly around. She hid behind a beam of bone marrow and searched. Where could Jones live? How can I find T.J.? If he was ok, this place would be like hell right now...what happened to my baby?  
  
She heard something. She turned to see a figure, a tall, lean figure, sliding down the windpipe and creeping behind a wall. It looked like T.J.! She ran soundlessly toward it, hiding to make sure if she was mistaken.  
  
She peered around a corner and saw him. "T.J.!!!" she cried, softly, running to him. He jumped and turned. Embris stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Embris?!" he said, completely dumbfounded. It wasn't T.J. at all...it was Thrax!  
  
She stared at him for a moment, then regained her senses. "Baby?!" she whispered, amazed. She ran to him, into his arms. He hugged her tightly, not knowing what to think.  
  
Embris started to weep...she wasn't crying, she was weeping. Weeping with the pain she'd dealt with for a year, clashing with the unexplainable joy she felt now.  
  
Thrax loosened his embrace and looked at her...her face, her body, her eyes. "Embris, I thought you were...but I knew you couldn't be...oh God, girl, I missed you!" He kissed her, for lack of anything left to do.  
  
When they let go, Embris tried to make sense of things. "Thrax, they told me you were dead...Osmosis Jones said he killed you! Why didn't you find me? Why didn't you tell me?! I had to suffer, suffer a whole year, thinking you were dead! I cried every night! I cried until I couldn't cry anymore! Why!"  
  
"Baby! I tried to find you! But when I went to George, you were gone! I thought they'd found you! I thought they'd killed you! It took me an entire year to find George again, and come back here! Where were you, baby?!" Thrax explained, as mad with relief as his wife.  
  
She looked at him and stopped crying. "I...I was in Shane, Frank's daughter...I was...Thrax, there's something you should know." She bit her lip.  
  
"Shane? Why didn't I check...I should know...what?" He looked at her intensely.  
  
"Do you remember that night before you left George to find a new body?" she asked seriously. He looked at her with a confused look.  
  
"Yeah...we...," he muttered, remembering.  
  
"I got pregnant, baby. We have a son, and his name is Thrax Junior."  
  
He looked at her like he hadn't heard her, then his face lit up. "A...a son? Thrax Junior?" He kissed her, overjoyed. "We have a son!"  
  
"He looks so much like you, it's uncanny...," She grinned, happy he was happy.  
  
He looked at her. "That means...he's almost two years old?"  
  
"Yes. He's a beautiful young man. That year after I found out you were...dead (or so I thought)...I took him to Shane...I trained him to be a virus...I taught him everything you taught me...he came back to Frank to get revenge for you...," Embris explained, almost getting back all her composure.  
  
"So...where is he now?" Thrax asked, still holding her.   
  
Embris looked down. "I...I don't know...he's been in here for a while...and I got a really bad feeling. That's why I came back, to find him. To see if he was ok. But Frank is fine, and I know he'd take the body down. That was part of his mission."  
  
She looked sadly at Thrax's chest, then into his eyes. "I don't know where he is...I think he's hurt...we've got to find him!"  
  
Thrax nodded and kissed the top of her head. "He's OUR son, remember? If anyone can do it, he can." Embris looked at him more closely, feeling better. "We'll find him, baby. It's going to be ok."  
*************************  
  
That's it for the second chapter! Ooooh, the plot thickens considerably! I'll have more of this up as soon as I write it! Meanwhile, please visit my Osmosis Jones website and check out all the cool artwork, fiction, images, and more ---- http://myriad.digitalrice.com ------- Or, maybe you're in the mood for a webcomic? It's not Osmosis Jones, but I have a chance to shamelessly promote myself, so why not? Check out Otokoburi at ---- http://hayami.digitalrice.com   
  
Thanks for reading, have a great day! 


End file.
